lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Belee
Belee is a young elephant who makes her first and only appearance in The Elephants' Graveyard. Appearance Being only a child, Belee is small and plump, with a round stomach, short legs, and flappy ears. Unlike her mother, she has a coat of pale gray, lighter in color than that of her brother's, but paler than her Aunt Darann's. She does, however, share the family's deep-set eyes, though hers are amber, as opposed to black. Since she is so young, her tusks have not yet grown in. Personality Belee is a free-spirited young elephant with a curious nature that extends past the natural inquiries of childhood. Her energy is boundless, and her kindness echoes that of her mother's. By nature, she is hospitable and quick to make friends. However, since she is young, she is also in need of guidance, as commented upon by her mother, and is known for getting herself into trouble more often than not, such as when she loses her herd in the jungle. Despite her young age and naiveté, Belee is empathetic and brave, willing to sacrifice her own life in exchange for that of her brother's. She is also quick to forgive, as she retains no grudges against her brother for trying to kill her. Although she is still learning, she demonstrates a great deal of maturity that surpasses her age and stature. Belee also shares close ties to family, being especially close to her mother. Ashtaa spends almost every waking moment with her daughter, and Belee looks up to her mother as both a leader and a source of guidance. As for her brother, Belee retains a deep love for Harak, even if that love is not returned. This could be because Belee is unaware of her brother's evil, as she thinks Harak to be in the right when he is really trying to kill her, but it could also be because she loves him to the point that she is willing to overlook his faults. Information Backstory Belee is the only daughter of the lead elephant, Ashtaa. It can be assumed that she will one day inherit her mother's position as leader of the herd. Before meeting Simba and his friends, she was lost briefly in the jungle. The Elephants' Graveyard Belee makes a startling appearance in Timon and Pumbaa's jungle home when she unexpectedly sprays Simba with a trunk full of water. After introducing herself to the cub and his friends, she admits that she is lost and in need of finding her herd. The three sympathize with her almost immediately and volunteer to help her find her family. During the journey, Belee begins to despair, as the group has no luck in finding her herd. Pumbaa attempts to cheer her up by asking her about life in an elephant herd, and Belee explains the fundamentals of her everyday life. The next morning, Ashtaa approaches the group, and Belee cries out in delight as she realizes that her herd has found her. Upon reuniting with her mother, Belee explains how her new friends tried to help her find her herd. Impressed by the trio's bravery, Ashtaa asks the three if they would like to stay with the herd on their journey to the elephants' graveyard, an invitation which the three eagerly accept. That day, the herd throws a celebration for Belee and her mother. Everyone joins in the festivities, even Simba and his jungle friends, and Belee is congratulated on her return. The only unhappy herd member of the party is Harak, Belee's older brother, who is jealous of Belee for getting all of Ashtaa's attention. Burning with jealousy, he schemes to be rid of Belee so Ashtaa will focus all of her attention on him once more. Despite this, the herd moves out, and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa walk at the head with Ashtaa and Belee. During the journey, while Ashtaa is fussing over Belee and Simba, Harak plots how he is to get rid of his sister. Upon reaching the herd's destination, an elephant graveyard, he meets Claws, an eagle who is seeking revenge on Simba. Harak makes an alliance with him, in order for the eagle to help him get rid of Belee. Oblivious to the danger she's in, Belee continues to fool around with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa. As Ashtaa helps her dying Aunt Darann into the graveyard, she tells the children to go have fun until it's time to go. The young animals launch into a game of hide-and-seek, in which Belee is the seeker. But while Simba is hiding, he overhears Harak's plan to trap Belee in a bone cage while Ashtaa is distracted. Intent on rescuing Belee, Simba starts to sneak away, but is caught by Harak, who orders Claws to trap Simba. The eagle promptly traps the cub in a pile of bones, then goes off to complete his part in Harak's plan. Not long after this, Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon Simba and quickly set about freeing him. As the three friends run away from the desolate area of the graveyard, Simba explains to his friends that Belee is in trouble. Meanwhile, Harak calls to Belee, asking for her help. As Belee comes to find her brother, Harak sets about pushing a bone trap on top of her. But Simba comes in the nick of time and jumps onto Harak's back. Seeing her brother in danger, Belee rushes forward to save him. But her sudden movement sends the bones rolling and she is soon in the path of the falling trap! Simba tries to save her, but the bones comes crashing down on both him and Belee. Harak watches in horror and suddenly regrets being jealous of his sister. He moans that Belee had tried to save him, despite the fact he'd been trying to kill her! But to his surprise, Simba and Belee pop out of the bones, completely unharmed. Simba explains that he and Belee had hid in a small alcove in order to escape the falling bones. They hadn't been killed after all! After Ashtaa finds out what has happened, she thanks Simba for protecting Belee. She then explains to Harak that she loves him just as much as she loves Belee, but that Belee needs more attention than him because she is younger. Harak accepts what his mother tells him and vows to be kinder to his little sister from then on. After Darann dies, the herd journeys back across the grasslands in search of their old home. Along the way, Ashtaa gives birth to a baby son, Belee's younger brother. Not long after this, Simba and his friends return to the jungle. This is the last time Belee is seen or mentioned. Trivia * Belee is a parallel to the Prodigal Son. Both run away from home, are given a celebration upon return, and invoke jealousy in their older sibling. Quotes Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Female Characters Category:Magazine Characters Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters